nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nijika Karatachi
Nijika Karatachi (枳殻 虹架, Karatachi Nijika), known as Rain in Sword Art Online and ALfheim Online, is the deuteragonist of Sword Art Online: Project Dreamscape and Sword Art Online: Fairy Dance. She is also a major character in Sword Art Online: Dark Yggdrasil Background Nijika was born in the sleepy city of Moscow, Russia. She was a mix of Japan and Russia. Her sister, Nanairo, took on more of the Russian part of the family. For the first years of her life, she lived happily. Until Nanairo's innate genius became apparent. The arguments began after that. Nijika's parents divorced. Nijika was taken by her mother to Japan while Nanairo went to America to culture her genius. In Japan, Nijika got hooked on pop culture and had a part-time job in a maid cafe. She had quite an excellent singing voice and she longed to become an idol. In 2022, she became one of the lucky 1,000 beta testers who attended Sword Art Online's Closed Beta. She gave an extremely positive review of it and pre-ordered the game. On November of that year, she logged in to SAO again to discover that it was actually a death game. From there, she managed to solo her way through the floors until Shiota insisted that she join their party after the boss battle on the 53rd floor. Personality Nijika is a shy girl, shown in the fact that she constantly spied on the two strongest players of SAO, Shiota and Yuurei. She is also very skillful as she had managed to solo her way through Aincrad through 53 floors. After being constantly invited by Shiota, she gave in and joined her party. She liked to be complimented as Shiota was amazed that someone else could also dual-wield. Shiota apologized to her for taking the skill first to which Nijika found embarrassing. She soon began developing sisterly feelings for Shiota to which she confessed them on the 84th floor. Shiota received her warmly and told her that she will also love Nijika as a sister. Appearance In SAO, Nijika's avatar was a reflection of her in real life except she changed her hair color to red, since she always wanted to have red hair. She always wore a white blouse with a black overcoat. Below, she wore a black skirt with gray leggings and at her belt her two swords hung. Nijika's avatar in ALO is a copy of her original SAO avatar because she had saved her final equipment to her NerveGear when the clearing raid party stormed the 100th floor. However, after the Svart Alfheim update, the ability to change races was implemented. Upon constant nagging from Shiota, Nijika agreed to delete her second account with the Pooka avatar and change her main account permanently to a Pooka avatar. Story Chaos Labyrinth Quest of Unimaginable Grandeur Nijika was mentioned when the Grand Quest activated. Her name, Rain, appeared on a list of the top players of SAO as Rank #3, after Yuurei and Shiota. Project Dreamscape Fairy Dance Stats Sword Art Online Known Equipment Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skils One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' *'Phantom Rave' *'Shadow Explosion' Katana *'Tsumujigurama' *'Ukifune' *'Tsujikaze' *'Oborodzukiyo' *'Gengetsu' *'Zangetsu' *'Rasetsu' *'Rashōmon' *'Shinonomenoun' *'Tenen' Outside System Skills *'Skill Connect' - She was insanely good at this, even Shiota had no comment when they held a duel on the 76th floor ALfheim Online Sword Skills One-Handed Swords *'Nova Ascension' Dual Blades ALfheim Online does have a Dual Blades skill since Kayaba laid the groundwork for ALO, meaning that it just had to be built up from where Kayaba left off. However, this time, two people have the skill: Shioko and Nijika (although technically, Nijika wouldn't be considered as having the "Dual Blades" skill as she is a multi-wielder). *'Final Revolution' *'Gale Cutter' *'Depth Impact' *'Locus Hexedra' *'Specula Cross' *'Dead End' *'Radial Shine' *'Crimson Splash' *'Rage Inferno' *'Nightmare Rain' *'Cygnus Onslaught' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' *'Nebular Empress' - A unique 25-hit sword skill that is different from the Nebular Empress OSS owned by Shiota, Nijika gained after completing the Blackened Camelot Grand Quest. Katana *'Kyūki' Original Sword Skills *'Thousand Sword Rain' Outside System Skills *'Hiding' - Nijika's Hiding skill is considered an OuSS because of the fact that she is unable to be traced even with a Completed Searching skill. *'Spell Break' References